


The Man She Used to Know

by 1_Lucy_1



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Old Friends, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_Lucy_1/pseuds/1_Lucy_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian Jones is on a quest for revenge, but will an old friend change his mind?</p>
<p>Sorry, I'm terrible at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Familiar Face

Killian Jones was never comfortable in Storybrooke, there was just something about that place which didn't feel right. But nevertheless, until he got his hands on Rumplestiltskin, this was where he had to remain.

When he started his journey here he had expected to find Rumplestiltskin and kill him, just as he had killed Milah, and then he'd get back on his ship and sail away. And, well, Killian was in his ship...but, his ship was docked in Storybrooke and he was in his third day of waiting for Stiltskin. Apparently, if you have magic it's easier to run away.  
So, he'd wait it out. Stiltskin would have to return eventually and Killian was in no hurry to leave without seeing him.

_God, I'm bored_ thought Killian as he sat in his chambers aboard the Jolly Roger. His crew were beginning to get restless and as much as he longed to set sail, until he had his revenge, they were going nowhere.  
The men were busy on deck, exhausting the rum supply, so Killian decided he would leave the ship for a while in search of a drink of his own.  
Managing to leave the ship unnoticed - what with the men in a drunken stupor and all, it was hardly difficult - Killian headed further into Storybrooke.

After a while he saw some lights on in one of the buildings; he could hear music and chatter coming from inside, so it was safe to assume this was the place to find a drink. The Rabbit Hole. _Strange name for a pub_ he thought as he pushed open the door and stepped inside.

And that's when he saw her. At least he thought it was her... Her hair looked a lot less red now she was out of the water, but it had to be her. Ariel.  
Or 'The Little Mermaid' - as he affectionately called her when sharing stories with his crew.

Killian moved over to the bar and stood next to where she sat. "A glass of rum" he called to the bartender. And then he turned to Ariel, a wide smile on his face, "Oh, it _is_ good to see you, love"

She looked up at him, surprised by his boldness, though knowing Killian she really shouldn't have been, "Killian Jones...it's been a long time"

"That it has Ariel. Last time I saw you, you had a fish tail"

She smiled and looking down, her eyes fell on the hook which took the place of his left hand "Last time I saw you, you had two hands. Looks like we're both at a loss."

"Yes, that's actually the purpose of my visit to this charming place. But what, my dear, are you doing in Storybrooke?"

"Well, it was after I exchanged my tail for legs, a friend of mine, Jefferson, brought me here"

"That is unfortunate. But, of course, you are welcome to join me and my crew when we set sail..if we set sail, that is"

Ariel looked puzzled "What's keeping you here?"

"A crocodile. It took my hand and..." he paused, considering telling her about Milah. But, he decided against it. "...And I want revenge"

"A crocodile?" Ariel asked, confused at the captain's admission.

"Rumplestiltskin" Killian replied, a cool determination in his eyes.

Before Ariel could respond, the bartender had returned with Killian's drink and he had become his cheery self once more.  
"So," he began after finishing his drink in one large swig "another round, lass?"

* * * *

Stumbling out of the bar and into the night, Killian held up Ariel as she tried to stay upright. They had drunk a lot, though the captain seemed to have a higher tolerance than the ex-mermaid. _Too much time in the water_ Killian thought, smiling to himself.

"This is where I leave you, love. My ship awaits." He started to walk in the direction of the harbour when he noticed that Ariel hadn't moved anywhere. "Not going home?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"The problem is.. Right now, I can't actually remember where that is..." Her words slurred together. Killian chuckled as Ariel held her arms out in an effort to steady herself.  
She took an unsteady step forward and stumbled, but was caught in the captain's strong grip before she could hit the ground. 

"If you wanted to be close to me, you should've just said" a sly grin spread across the pirate's face as Ariel pushed weakly against his chest, trying to break from his hold. "Come on, love. I'm sure I can find you somewhere to sleep on my ship for tonight." He put her arm around his neck, to act like a crutch and together they made their way toward the ship.


	2. Morning, Love

Ariel's head was pounding, her eyes squinting as the daylight flooded in through the portholes in the cabin. _Far too bright_ , she thought, gently rubbing her temples. Wait -  
Portholes?  
Cabin?  
...She was on a ship. Killian's ship.  
 _The...erm. The J-.....Jolly Roger! That's it._

She tried desperately to remember the night before and what had happened, though it was rather hazy. she remembered being at The Rabbit Hole...Killian was there...and there was drinking. Yes, there was a lot of drinking. But then what?

"Morning, love" Killian burst into the cabin, a little too loudly for Ariel's liking. "I bought you a little drink" he said, louder than before. _He's doing this on purpose_ , she thought. He handed her a cup, though as she brought it closer to her lips the smell overwhelmed her. Rum. She gagged.

Killian laughed, "I'm sorry, I must have given you mine" he said, feigning innocence "this one is yours - it's just water" he added, seeing how hesitant she was.

"Would you mind telling me why it is I'm on your ship?" Ariel squinted up at him.

"Well, love, you had rather a lot to drink and seeing as you couldn't remember where you lived, I took you in, gentleman that I am." A broad smile lit up the pirate's face.

Ariel scoffed "A gentleman, you? Since when?"

"I've always been a gentleman, you clearly weren't paying enough attention, love" Killian stood "and as much as I'd like to stay, you should probably get changed. Unless you want to wear your rum-soaked top." He smirked as she looked down at the stained top. "There's a shirt over there." he said, gesturing to a chest in the corner of the room before leaving.

* * * * 

The cool breeze was welcoming as Ariel stepped up onto the deck on the ship, its steady rock almost calming. She walked over to the side of the deck and leant on the border, looking out to sea. The saltwater air filled up her lungs and it was like she was home.

"Missing it?" came a voice from beside her. She had been so much in a daze she didn't notice Killian stood next to her.

"Everyday." she replied "It was all I ever knew. I never thought that I'd give it up for anything."

"So why did you?" Ariel didn't answer. That was a story for another day.

"Any sign of your crocodile?" she asked, quickly changing the subject.

Killian decided not to push her any further. "Nothing as yet and I'm beginning to get impatient"

"I should probably get out of your hair, find some place dark to go and nurse this hangover" Ariel turned to face the captain, "It was good to see you Killian" she said, and walked across the deck and towards the harbour.

"I think we'll see each other again" he called, causing her to turn back, brows furrowed "when you return my shirt" he gestured his hook at her attire. 

"Of course" she smiled and continued on her way.

And as he watched her leave, Killian tried to shake the thoughts of Ariel that now clouded his head. Stiltskin was his goal, and he couldn't let anyone stand in the way of that.


	3. Time

"Morning, Belle" Ariel stepped into the library, "Sorry I'm late"

"What happened? You look awful" Belle said, noticing Ariel's dishevelled appearance and the dark circles under her eyes.

"I was at the Rabbit Hole last night and I bumped into an old friend, woke up on a pirate ship"

Belle laughed, "Sounds like a good night. But you should be careful around pirates, Rumple says they're bad news"

"They're not all bad---wait. Rumple? As in Rumplestiltskin?" 

"Yeah" Belle said, confused "a pirate took his wife, left him and his son alone"

"And she died because of him" Ariel turned, hearing a man's voice behind her. In the doorway stood a sharply dressed man with a cane.

Walking towards Ariel, he stretched out a hand "Rumplestiltskin. But here, it's just Gold"

"Ariel" she spoke, voice wavering as she took the proffered hand.

"It's nice to meet you." Though his tone was friendly, his look was cautious.

Was this the man who Killian was looking for? The 'crocodile' who took his hand?  
Stiltskin's arrival had conjured up more questions in her mind. **Did** Killian have something to do with his wife's death.

Suddenly, Ariel felt even worse. "I'm sorry Belle, I don't think I'm up to working today."

"That's fine, you look like you need some rest. Take today off, I'll cover your shift."

"Thanks, I promise I'll make it up to you" Ariel hurried past Stiltskin, who watched her carefully, and stepped out of the library and into the street. She had to find Killian, so she headed toward his ship.

It didn't take long, news of Stiltskin's return had clearly reached the Jolly Roger as Killian strode purposefully across the harbour. "Killian, wait!" Ariel shouted, but he ignored her, keeping on his path to the library. "Stop!"

Swiftly, the pirate turned, grabbing her arm and bringing his hook close to her neck "Stiltskin has returned, so it is time for me to kill my crocodile" he spat his words like venom, "and you would stop me? Now?!" 

Ariel looked up at him in fear, she could feel the cold metal of the hook against her throat. This wasn't the Killian Jones she knew. No, this was Hook. Sighing heavily, he turned away and continued on his path, ignoring her pleas.

She tried one last time, "Look, if you go now, Stiltskin will kill you before you even have a chance to kill him" his steps halted "you need to give him time to think he's safe before you can even consider going after him. That way, he won't expect it."

Killian turned, his lips tight with anger "Why should I listen to you? You don't know Stiltskin"

"You're right, I don't know him. But I know you. And I know he hurt you in some way. Not your hand - he hurt you some way you won't tell me," Ariel saw a flicker of something in his eyes. Not anger, but loss. "If you want him to hurt, it has to be slow."

The pirate let his eyes meet Ariel's, and he felt his rage dissipate "Fine. I'll wait." her eyes widened imperceptibly as he continued, "Like you said, I want him to hurt."

Ariel sighed as the captain made his way back to his ship. _Time._ That's all she needed to find the answers to her questions and try to convince Killian not to go after Gold.


	4. Old Friends and New Friends

"Hey stranger" Jefferson called to Ariel as she sat on a bench near the dock, "You look like you could use a drink" he said, sitting down next to her.

"No, that's the last thing I need right now," she smiled and turned to him "Hangover" she said in answer to his quizzical expression.

"Breakfast then?" he stood, holding out his hand to her, "My treat"

Ariel smiled up at him, taking his hand, "That would be great" she said as he pulled her up.

 

Killian was still on edge as he held his spyglass up to his eye, watching the library's entrance carefully for Stiltskin. If he couldn't kill him now, he wouldn't take his eyes off him until the time was right. But, as much as he tried to focus on Rumplestiltskin, he couldn't help his eye drifting to Ariel and the man who currently had his arm around her shoulders as they walked together. Who was he? And why did it bother him so much that they were together?

Something pulled inside him. He had to stop losing focus like this. Turning his attention back to the library, but seeing that nothing had changed, he decided to get a little closer...

...Perhaps he'd check on Ariel and her mystery man. Just to make sure she was ok.

 

*          *          *          *

 

"So, I take it that this hangover has something to do with the reason that you didn't come home last night," Jefferson smirked at Ariel as they sat down in a booth at the diner.

"Yeah, apparently I can't hold my rum"

"Rum?!" he looked at her incredulously, "Why rum?"

  
Ariel shrugged a little, "A friend of mine was getting the drinks."

"I thought I was your only friend" Jefferson stuck out his bottom lip in an effort to look upset.

She smiled, "You know you're my best friend" she reached across and playfully slapped his arm. "He's a friend from a long time ago."

" 'He' " he raised his eyebrows, "So that's where you were"

"Yeah, but not in the way you're thinking."

"Oh?"

"I got so drunk that I couldn't remember the way back to your place and so he took me back to his ship before I passed out."

"Oh." He cringed thinking about it, "Where did you sleep?"

"What?" 

Jefferson leaned towards her, but before he could say anything an elderly woman in an apron came over to take their order. Not feeling up to much, Ariel just ordered a coffee, which Jefferson echoed. He also ordered pancakes which he threatened to force-feed her if she wasn't willing to eat.

Within minutes she returned with their order and Jefferson continued his questioning.

"So?"

"So, what?" Ariel's brows furrowed as she took a sip of her coffee.

"So, where did you sleep on the ship?"

"In his cabin, why?"

"Did he sleep in there with you?"

"Why are you so interested?" she asked, to which he just shrugged. "I don't think he slept in there, no."

Jefferson looked confused, "Doesn't that seem a little weird to you? Why was he being such a gentleman?"

Ariel smiled, remembering Killian's answer when she had asked him the same question, "Apparently, he's always been a gentleman. He even lent me this shirt"

"Second date?" he smiled, eye wide.

"Shut up" she laughed, throwing a sugar packet at him, earning them both a look of disapproval from the waitress.

Ariel looked over at her, giving a small nod by way of apology, but noticed that her attention was on the door. Following her eyeline, Ariel saw what she was so captivated by. Standing in the doorway was none other than Killian Jones.

"Don't look now, but my rum supplier has just walked in" she said turning her gaze away from the door and back to Jefferson.

He turned sharply, looking straight at Killian, "The guy in all the leather?"

"Do the words 'don't look now' mean nothing to you?"

He ignored her, "Someone needs to tell him, that much leather is overkill."

"I find it interesting that you're talking about the leather and not the hook for a hand."

"Oh yeah," he said, like an after-thought. "I've seen weirder things." He turned back around to face Ariel, "Are you gonna call him over? Or are you just gonna let him stand there all day?"

She nodded slowly and turned away, "Killian!" she called to him and gestured for him to come over.

He walked cautiously through the diner and stood beside the booth, "Nice to see you again, love" he smiled and it seemed that the anger from earlier had gone and Killian was back to normal.

His eyes fell on Jefferson.

"Oh, this is my friend Jefferson."

"Killian Jones," he said, smirking.

Jefferson started to look a little uncomfortable, given that Killian had remained standing. "Nice to meet you. Please, sit down."

Killian sank down in the seat next to Ariel, all the while looking at the man across from him. 

"You're the Mad Hatter" he said after a moment of awkward silence.

"I used to be," Jefferson's jaw tightened "Then I got my daughter back." Ariel smiled at him, which fueled Killian's fire.

"A daughter?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Grace," Ariel cut in, "she's a lovely girl."

"Quite a bit of baggage though, isn't it?" Killian bit back.

"No, she's my daughter. She's the only thing that really matters to me. I'd so anything for her." Jefferson didn't know what this guy was trying to do, but he wasn't going to give in to him, "Maybe you've never had that."

Killian lowered his eyes as thoughts of Milah filled his head. This renewed his anger at Stiltskin, but he was even more angry at the mad man across the table. _How could Ariel be with him?_ She deserved someone better. _Didn't she know who he was?_

He couldn't stay here. "If you'll excuse me, I've got somewhere to be." he growled through gritted teeth.

"It was nice meeting you," Jefferson forced a smile as Killian started to walk away.

"I wish I could say the same" he mumbled continuing on his way.

Ariel struggled to comprehend exactly what had just happened. One minute everything was fine and the next she was sat in the middles of some sort of verbal fighting match. Killian had just _attacked_. 

What the hell was wrong with him?

She looked up at Jefferson, who had started eating his pancakes, as if nothing had happened. "I'm so sorry, I have no idea what happened there"

"I do," he looked up from his pancakes, "he likes you."

"What?" now she was even more confused.

"He likes you, I can tell. He thought we were together, that's why he went after me."

"No, he's just bitter about Stiltskin his moods have been changing all day."

"Fine," he carried on eating, "but I still think he likes you." he said with a mouthful of pancake.

"Whatever it is, I'm gonna go and find out."  she said, standing, "I'll see you later."

Patting him on the shoulder, Jefferson _hmm_ ed a goodbye and Ariel left.


	5. Jealousy

"Hey!" Ariel called as she caught up with Killian, "What the hell was that?"

"Go away Ariel," he grumbled back at her, climbing the steps and boarding his ship.

"Oh no you don't!" she followed him onto the deck "You're gonna explain to me what happened back there"

He kept on walking until they reached his cabin. He closed the door before Ariel could reach it, but she just opened it and walked inside.

Frustrated, Killian turned to face her, "Go back to your boyfriend, love" he said jaw clenched.

"Boyfriend?" For a minute she was confused, then it finally hit her. "Jefferson?"

  
"I just think that if you're attached, you should have the decency to tell a man."

  
"Jefferson is my best friend and has been for years." Ariel couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Is this what that was about?"

  
Killian lowered his eyes. "I'm...I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you should be apologising to!" It was her turn to be mad now. "I can't believe you! I haven't seen you in years, and you think that you've got the right to be mad because I might or might not be dating someone!" She was met with silence.

  
Ariel stormed towards the door, but a tight grasp on her wrist prevented her from going any further. Closing the cabin door, Killian roughly pushed her against it and kissed her as if his life depended on it. After a moment of shock Ariel returned his kiss, hungry for more. 

Her hands raked through his hair as his tongue gained access to her mouth. He pulled her closer to him and she could feel the metal of his hook against her hip. He broke the kiss, leaving them both panting. "Sorry, love," he smiled after a moment, "I had to shut you up somehow."

She gave a small laugh and went to move out of his grasp, but he just pulled her closer, "No you don't, I think we're fine as we are." Killian ran his nose along hers, closing his eyes.

Tentatively, Ariel reached up and pulled his lips back down onto hers. The kiss was slower this time and she felt Killian's hand climb further up her body. She pulled back a little, "Sit," she whispered against his lips and, for once, he did what he was told. 

She knelt down in front of him and pulled off each of his boots, before running her hands back up his legs until she reached his waistband, slowly edging his leather pants down until they were completely off. 

Looking up, Ariel saw that his eyes were closed. She smirked, having never seen him so vunerable. Next, she pushed off his waistcoat and pulled off his shirt. She stood and Killian looked up at her with his bright blue eyes and grinned, "Your turn."

She undressed quickly and then sat, straddling his lap and gently grinding her hips down on him. Killian's head dropped back, his mouth open, a small groan escaping his throat. But, before she had the chance to do anything else, Killian flipped them over, pinning Ariel to the bed below.

"Impatient" she said, voice husky.

"You're making me wait with Stiltskin, I'm not waiting here as well." He hitched up her leg against his hip.

"Ow!" 

Killian looked puzzled until she gestured at where his hook was digging into her thigh.   
He let out a small chuckle "Sorry love, occupational hazard" he bent down and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

 


	6. Confessions

Killian sat on the edge of his bed looking out of the porthole in his cabin at the rest of Storybrooke's harbour. This was the first time he had been with a woman since Milah. And he did miss her. But, Ariel was different. She made him forget about his sadness, his anger - she made him feel like he could move on.

His thoughts were interrupted by the hands that now wrapped around his waist. "Morning" said a sleepy Ariel, resting her chin on his shoulder. She hugged herself to his body and Killian found the warmth of her skin on his a comfort.

"Good morning,love" the dazed captain spoke but didn't turn to face her. "Sleep well?"

"Very. Though clearly you didn't" Ariel planted a kiss on Killian's shoulder as he let out a soft chuckle.

"I don't sleep much, too many bad memories," his reply sounded sad, but was said with his usual smile as he turned to face her. Ariel looked at him expectantly, so he carried on. It was now or never. "There was a woman, a long time ago - Milah." he ran a finger along a tattoo on his wrist which bore the same name, "And I..."

"Loved her" Ariel finished his sentence. She knew that look.

He nodded, turning away once more as he continued, "She was married. To Rumplestiltskin. But we loved each other, so she left him and ran away with me."

This was hard for him to talk about, she could see that. But, regardless of how hard it was, Killian felt that this was something which she needed to know. Know why he hated Stiltskin and why he **needed** revenge. So, he pushed himself to carry on, "One day, we docked. Stiltskin found out and came looking for Milah." He scruched his eyes closed, pain etched on his face. "He wanted me to feel the pain he felt losing her..."

Ariel had never seen this side of him, he was hurting "He took her heart in his hand and crushed it right in front of me." Looking at Ariel, he choked back a sob, "I couldn't stop him."

She pulled him close, hugging him tighter, "I'm so sorry Killian."

He took a deep breath, sitting up straighter, "That's why I need to kill him." his voice had changed, it was low, angry.

"You know, killing him won't bring Milah back." she spoke softly, trying to reason with him.

Killian moved her arms from around him, turning sharply to face her "What?" he hissed. He told her this because he thought that she would understand, not try and change his mind.

"All I'm saying," Ariel put a hand to rest on his cheek, "is don't make any rash moves." she moved closer as she felt him relax a little. "I want your word that you won't do anything stupid."

He looked at her with hard eyes. But, he couldn't say no to her. "Fine." he sighed, lying back down "You have my word."

"Good," she said simply, lying down next to him, her head resting it on his chest.

There was silence for a while as slowly, she felt Killian relax beneath her. He was first to break the silence.

"So, how did you get these?" Killian asked, running his fingertips along Ariel's leg. It suddenly occurred to him that she hadn't said.

"Cora."

"Why did she give you legs?"

"She needed a mermaid tear. I didn't know what for, I never asked, but she said I could have anything in return."

"And that's what you chose?" he was confused as to why her request hadn't been somewhat more extravagant.

"Yes. You see, there was this Prince, Eric, and he used to visit me everyday. He'd wait on the rocks by his palace for me." Killian listened intently to her, as she had done to him and Ariel realised that aside from Cora, he was the only person she'd told about Eric. "But, suddenly, one day he stopped coming. I hadn't seen him for weeks when I met Cora. I thought that if I had legs, I'd be able to go and find him."

"And live happily ever after?" he smiled down at her.

"I'd like to think so," she replied, a wistful smile on her face. "Anyway, she granted my request and I set off on my way - a little shaky," she chuckled, "but onward nonetheless."

At that moment her expression changed to one which was altogether more forlorn, "Then what happened?" Killian asked, urging her to carry on.

Ariel looked at him, almost as if she was unaware that she had stopped talking. "I arrived at his palace to find that he was dead..." her voice drifted off like she was no longer talking to anyone in particular "...that's what she needed the tear for, you see. She needed it to help her break down their defences."

"You're not to blame" he said, sensing her guilt, "you couldn't have known what she'd do." he wrapped his arm tightly around her. 

"She'd have killed me too, if it hadn't been for Jefferson bringing me here. He saved me, told her I was dead so she wouldn't come looking."

"I guess I owe him an apology" he said, planting a kiss on top of her head.


	7. Matters of the Heart

Killian woke the next morning to find his bed empty. His heart sank, until he caught sight of a small piece of parchment on the pillow next to him. Opening the folded note, it read:  
  
 _Sorry, had to go to work, didn't want to wake you.  
I finish at 12.  
Ariel xx_  
  
He smiled to himself, lying back on the pillow. He felt his heart flutter - something it hadn't done for a long time.  
  
  
It was close to midday, and Killian was waiting outside the library. He was eager to see Ariel again. Looking around him, he watched as people walking through the streets, going about their daily routine. This place still seemed strange to him, he just didn't seem to fit... But, it didn't matter - he wasn't staying. He thought about that again. What about Ariel? Would she come with him? He didn't want to leave her. Not now.  
  
Killian was so deep in thought that he didn't see Rumplestiltskin approach until he stood next to him, "Captain. I didn't think that loitering was you kind of thing."  
  
Killian felt the anger ripple through his body at the sound of Stiltskin's voice. The last time he had heard it was when he killed Milah.  
  
"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm waiting for someone"  
  
"Someone else's wife?" Stiltskin gave a menacing chuckle and Killian longed to wipe the smile off his face. But, he had given Ariel his word, so he stood, eyes fixed on the library trying to ignore the man stood next to him.  
  
Stiltskin went to say something else, when the door to the library opened and Killian made his way towards Ariel as she stepped into the street.  
  
"Killian" she said, surprised, "Is...everything okay? she notice Stiltskin stood behind.  
  
"You're here now, love. It's fine." he smiled at her  
  
Ariel immediately felt more comfortable "Lunch?"  
  
"Lovely."  
  
They walked in the direction of the diner, Rumplestiltskin seemed to be forgotten. Ariel's heart lifted for a moment as she considered that Killian might actually be letting go of his revenge plan.  
  
 _Ariel was right,_ Killian thought, glancing back at Stiltskin. _I just need to bide my time and then my revenge will be so much sweeter._  
  
  
Rumplestiltskin watched as the captain walked away with Ariel. He seemed different around her, almost like...how he was with Milah. _Oh this is good,_ he thought, his eyes still following them, _I'll find a way to be rid of him yet._  
  
The girl would be an excellent tool and he was only too happy to ruin the pirate's life once more. Yes, no matter how long it took, Killian would pay for stealing Milah from him.


	8. Meeting the Sheriff

Killian sat in the diner opposite Ariel, who looked at him expectantly. He knew that he should be talking to her, but he couldn't help thinking about Stiltskin. However much he wanted to keep his promise to Ariel, he **needed** to be rid of that man.   
  
"What does Stiltskin do here?" he felt himself ask almost without thinking.  
  
"Where?"   
  
"In Storybrooke"  
  
Ariel gave a small shrug "He owns some sort of antiques place. Why?"  
  
"Just curious"  
  
If he could get Stiltskin alone, no one need know that he was even there at all. He and Ariel could be gone before anyone even knew what had happened to Stiltskin. Killian smiled to himself. Yes, he liked that idea.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?" Ariel asked, looking concerned. "I saw Stiltskin earlier - he didn't say anything, did he?"  
  
"Nothing to worry about" he smirked in an effort to reassure her.  
  
Ariel's eyes narrowed a little, but before she could say anything the sheriff, David, approached their table. "Ariel" he said, smiling warmly at her, "How are you settling in?"  
  
"Really well, thanks" she returned his smile. "Oh, David, this is Killian" she said, follwing David's questioning look.  
  
"Nice to meet you Killian" he extended a hand only to meet a hook at the other end.  
  
"Sorry mate, handshaking's not really my forte" the pirate gave a tight smile, turning his attention back Ariel.  
  
"Okay. Well, remember if you need anything, don't hesitate to call"  
  
"Thanks David"  
  
The sheriff smiled once again before leaving Ariel and Killian to their lunch. "He was rather friendly" said Killian, his voice low.  
  
"Are you jealous?" Ariel had to hold back a laugh as he remained silent. "You've got nothing to be jealous about, Killian. David's married." Killian lifted his head, "And even if he wasn't, I'm not interested."  
  
The captain's expression softened and Ariel took his hand in hers " **You** are the only person I want to be here with"  
  
Killian gave a shy smile. Now it seemed so much more important to be rid of Stiltskin. He knew that with him around he and Ariel could never truly be happy. He wouldn't let Stiltskin take her too.   
  
He couldn't.


	9. Two Sides

_Mr. Gold Pawnbroker and Antiques Dealer_  
This shop was the embodiment of everything Killian hated about Stiltskin, _He takes - everything that people love, he takes from them._  
The captain stood outside the dark window, looking inside. He couldn't see Stiltskin. For a week now, he had been planning how he could get his revenge. He wanted to make sure Stiltskin felt safe before he made his move.   
  
"Loitering again, Captain? I take it your girlfriend isn't inside my store"  
  
Killian looked at Stiltskin with hard eyes but remained silent. The pair stayed, eyes locked, for a moment before Rumplestiltskin pushed past the pirate "As much as I'd like to stay and chat, there's business to be done."  
  
Killian remained motionless until he heard the shop's door close. _I could leave now_ , he thought. But he couldn't do it - he was so close to Stiltskin. This was what he came to Storybrooke to do, he couldn't back out now...   
  
But what about Ariel? He'd made a promise to her...he loved her...  
  
His mind toyed with both arguments. He knew what he had to do.  
Pushing open the door, Killian stepped into the antiques store...  
  
*     *     *     *     *  
  
It had been a week since Killian's encounter with Rumplestiltskin outside of the library and Ariel had noticed that Killian had become more distant, introverted - cold, even. He became increasingly more...Hook.  
  
He had barely spoken to her and when he did, he seemed to ask about Stiltskin, or Belle, desperate for information about their relationship and though he had promised her that he wouldn't do anything stupid, Killian  sometimes had this look in his eye when he thought she couldn't see him. I was as if he were planning something.  
  
Ariel placed the next book on the shelf nearest the window and turned to pick up the next when something outside caught her eye. Across the street she could see Killian stood with Rumplestiltskin outside his store. She watched carefully, holding her breath as there was an exchange before Stiltskin went inside. For a moment she was hopeful, seeing that Killian remained still, but her heart sank when she saw him turn and enter the store.   
  
Ariel didn't know what would happen in there, but whatever it was, she was going to make sure that neither one of them got their revenge.  
  
She pulled out her phone, found the right number and dialed, "David? Hi, it's Ariel. I think we may have a problem"  
  
*     *     *     *     *  
  
Rumplestiltskin turned to face the captain in the doorway, "What can I do for you?" he feigned innocence. He knew exactly what Killian wanted.  
  
"Why did you do it?" he spat. It was the first time he had asked him this, but he needed to know why.  
  
"Do what?" Stiltskin saw the pirate's jaw clench in anger. He enjoyed playing with him like this.   
  
"Why did you kill Milah?"  
  
"Oh that," he suppressed a smile as Killian glared at him "The answer to that is very simple - because you took her from me, from our boy. You stole her."  
  
This made Killian seethe with anger, "You speak of her as if she were an object. A trophy to win. Milah had her own mind - she made her own decision when she left with me!"  
  
Stiltskin's demeanor changed, he was no longer as cool as he had been. "She would have never left Bae!"  
  
"We were coming back for Bae!"  
  
"To take him too?"  
  
"It's what Milah wanted"  
  
"You ruined my life!" Stiltskin's voice was sharp.  
  
"Well, I guess that makes us even" Killian's eyes fell on his hook.  
  
"We're not even close" The distance closed between them as Stiltskin stepped toward him, "I'm not going to stop until your whole life has been torn apart. Perhaps I'll start with that girlfriend of yours - Ariel, was it?"  
  
The thought of him hurting Ariel pushed Killian over the edge. He knocked Stiltskin to the floor and plunged his hook into his chest, "You'll never win" he hissed, close to his enemy's face.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure" Stiltskin's eyes fell on something behind Killian.   
  
He turned and saw what Stiltskin had meant. In the doorway of the antiques store stood the sheriff, gun pointed at Killian. At his side was Ariel, hand clasped over her mouth.  
  
"Hook, you're under arrest"


	10. Reflections

The ambulance drove away, sirens blaring, as it carted Rumplestiltskin to the hospital. David bundled Killian into the back of the car, before getting into the driver's seat. Ariel slipped into the passenger's side. The journey back to the sheriff's department was one of uncomfortable silence.  
  
When inside, David disappeared for a moment and Killian took his chance to speak to Ariel while they were alone.  
  
"How could you betray me like this?" Killian's confusion was eclipsed only by his anger. How could she?  
  
"You went back on your word"  
  
"Pirate!" he said, by way of explanation.  
  
"That's not all you are," she stared at him for a moment "I didn't want to do this"  
  
"Then why did you?" Snow, who had been watching this bitter exchange, asked, to satisfy Killian's curiosity as well as her own.  
  
"...Because I hate Hook." Her voice barely audible, Ariel could not look at the man whose eyes now held the pained look of disbelief and rejection. "But I love Killian Jones. The man I used to know."  
  
Killian looked over to Ariel, her eyes shining with the threat of tears. He had been so preoccupied with revenge that he had started to lose the person he used to be.  
  
"If I could have one without the other, I would," Ariel continued, talking to Snow, but her eyes never left the pirate. "But after seeing you with Stiltskin, I know that I can't" she said, turning back to Snow.  
  
"Well," Snow put a reassuring hand on Ariel's shoulder "you did the right thing telling David."  
  
Ariel nodded, though she didn't believe her. How could this be the right thing to do when it hurt so much?  
  
She turned to leave as David returned, the scuffle of the restrained pirate as he was taken away the only sound.   
  
"Ariel!" he shouted after her. She didn't turn around, she couldn't take it. "It's okay. I understand." His pain was audible. "And I'm sorry."  
  
For this, she turned. Facing him she saw the overwhelming sadness in his eyes. He really was sorry.  
  
David tightened his grasp on the pirate dragging him away from the others. He showed no resistance, simply accepting his accepting his punishment. Ariel felt the tears fall on her cheeks.  
  
What had she done?


	11. The Truth

Killian sat on the edge of the small bed, looking out into the office. He deserved this. He'd gone back on his word, he knew what Stiltskin was trying to do and he just gave him what he wanted. The want for revenge had clouded his judgement.  
  
The sheriff entered the office, moving to sit down at his desk. He looked over at Killian "They say Stiltskin's gonna be okay."  
  
"Wonderful," Killian sighed, rolling his eyes.  
  
"No one in this town likes Stiltskin. But I have to say, no one's gone as far as you to stop him."  
  
Killian stayed silent, his eyes falling to the floor. After a moment he looked back up at David, "Can I ask a favour of you sheriff?"  
  
*     *     *     *    *  
  
"Why does he want to see me? I was the one who put him in there" Ariel looked at David, confused.  
  
He shrugged, "He said that he wants to explain something to you." Ariel said nothing. "So...shall we get going?"  
  
There was a pause before she gave her answer, "Yeah, okay."  
  
She didn't know what else to say.  
  
*     *     *     *    *  
  
Lying down, Killian stared at the ceiling thinking back to the first night he'd seen Ariel at The Rabbit Hole.  
  
That night he had lay next to her and watched as she slept, dozing himself. It was that night he knew that he wouldn't let anything happen to her, not like it had happened to Milah. Killian smiled, a small smile, remembering her peaceful face as she slept. The smile disappeared when he remembered that, while trying to stop other people hurting Ariel, he had hurt her himself.  
  
The sound of a door closing caused Killian to nap out of his thoughts. He sat up, swinging his legs off the bed.  
  
"You've got a visitor." The sheriff smiled, Ariel walking behind him. "I should leave you to it. I'll be back in a little while" he said, walking into another room.  
  
Ariel stood by the sheriff's desk, the silence stretching out between her and Killian as they looked at each other, unsure of what to say. Killian was first to break the silence, grinning widely - a grin that didn't reach his eyes, "You can come closer, love. I don't bite."  
  
He relaxed a little when he saw a small smile tug at her lips. Pulling up a chair, Ariel sat in front of him, the row of bars separating them.  
  
"Why did you want to see me?" Ariel spoke softly, eyes lowered. "I mean, I thought I'd be the last person you'd want to see in here"  
  
"I don't blame you for what you did," Killian said, leaning forward, his face inches from the bars. Ariel looked up and he gave an almost imperceptible nod to show his sincerity. "But I wanted you here so I could tell you why _I_ did what I did."  
  
Ariel sat up a little straighter hearing this, her attention focused entirely on pirate. She really did want to know why. "Okay. Why were you there?"  
  
Killian mirrored Ariel, sitting up straighter to tell his story. "I went to Stiltskin's store to ask him why he killed Milah. I never really knew...and I thought if I found out why I might be able to understand and I wouldn't need revenge" he paused, trying to gauge Ariel's reaction, but all he saw was confusion. He wasn't all that surprised because he knew he wasn't making much sense.  
  
"Anyway, I asked him why he killed Milah and he blamed me... He blamed me for 'stealing' her from him, and from their boy. And, well, to cut a long argument short - he told me that he wouldn't stop until my whole life was torn apart."  
  
Killian looked up into Ariel's eyes. He leaned forwards again, "He told me that he'd start by hurting you and,...I just saw red. I couldn't bear the thought of him hurting you.  
  
"I won't lie to you, I had been thinking of going after him this past week, but every time I thought about it, I remember the promise I made to you. And I knew I wouldn't ever forgive myself - and I won't."   
  
Ariel felt sick. She hadn't considered any other reason for Killian's outburst. She should've trusted him.  
  
"Time to go"  
  
David's voice rang through the silence. Killian stood as Ariel did, his manners taking over. He gave her a small smile and as he turned to sit back down, she grabbed at his hand through the bars, "I'll find a way to fix this, I promise."


	12. Conditions

"You have to let him go" Ariel pleaded with David outside the sheriff's department.  
  
"It wasn't so long ago that you were worried he was going to hurt someone - what's changed?"  
  
"I didn't understand before. And I'm not saying that he shouldn't be punished, but I have to put this right. You've got to let him go."  
  
"You know I can't do that. People here need to know that we'll keep them safe. If we let Hook go, there's no telling what Stiltskin will do."  
  
Ariel felt a pull at her heart, she knew what had to happen. "What if he left Storybrooke?"  
  
David sighed, "If he left quietly, without getting a rise from Rumplestiltskin, it could work. I suppose he's got his own ship, so he can go anytime."  
  
"So if he leaves, this is forgotten?" The sheriff nodded in response.  
  
"And Stiltskin gives his word that there won't be any trouble," he added, to be sure she wouldn't forget.  
  
Ariel didn't want to see Killian get hurt and if that meant she had to go to Stiltskin, then that's what she would do.  
  
  
*          *          *          *  
  
The bell rang as Ariel pushed open the door to Stiltskin's shop. It didn't look as though anyone was there.  
  
"Stiltskin?" She called into the empty space.  
  
"I told you before - it's Gold now." She stilled. Turning around, she came face to face with Stiltskin. "I must say, you're quite the actress." He smiled a little, however Ariel didn't share his amusement.  
  
"I thought would be easier to play dumb - for now."  
  
His smile faded a little, "So you and the pirate?" He chuckled, meeting hard eyes, "I'm guessing that you didn't tell your little boyfriend that we'd already met."  
  
"It woul've hardly helped the situation."  
  
Stiltskin walked past her, further into his shop, "Well, if you're here to plead for his life, I really wouldn't bother."  
  
"Why do you want him dead so badly?" Ariel bit back in anger. "Whay are you still holding him responsible for something that happened such a long time ago?"  
  
"He stole my wife!"  
  
"Milah left of her own accord - and you killed her for it! If anyone here has the right to hold a grudge here, it's him!"  
  
"So you want me to just forgive and  forget?"  
  
"No, I want you both to be able to let go and move on with your lives"   
  
A silence fell over the room as Stiltskin thought about what she had said and Ariel contemplated her next move. "I've made a deal with David - he'll let Killian go, so long as he leaves Storybrooke. I need your word that he'll be safe, as will the rest of the people in this town."  
  
Stiltskin looked at Ariel with a cold glare, "Or what?"  
  
"Or I tell them everything"  
  
"The people here already know enough about me to dislike me, that's no real threat." He turned from her, considering the issue dealt with.  
  
But Ariel stood her ground, determined to get him to agree, "They might, but I wouldn't like to see how Belle would react."  
  
Stiltskin stiffened and though she couldn't see his face, Ariel knew she'd got to him.  
  
"...Fine. You have my word."  
  
  
*          *          *          *  
  
It was only later, when she faced Killian that Ariel considered that while she had been encouraging him to be honest with her, she hadn't done the same.  
  
"David said he'd let you go"  
  
Killian's face broke into a breath-taking smile, "That's great news! We can start over, me and you. We can try again - no secrets, no revenge. Nothing to get in the way."  
  
"There is a condition to your release" He smiled expectantly at her, "You have to leave Storybrooke."  
  
"Okay, well, we can still start over. You and me, on my ship. We'll travel the world, all the worlds." His eyes shone with excitement.  
  
"You don't understand. I'm not sure I can come with you." Ariel's eyes met his. He looked as though she had stabbed him in his heart. Quickly, she averted her gaze once more.  
  
"Why? Is that part of the condition," she timidly raised her eyes and saw the pirate's crestfallen expression. "But I need to tell you something. And after you know, I'm not sure you'll want me around."  
  
Killian's brow furrowed, unable to understand what Ariel was trying to say. And at this point, she wasn't sure whether she could actually tell him.


	13. The Real Truth

Killian felt uneasy as silence quickly filled the room. Ariel had said nothing, but continued to look at him - well, maybe not _at_ him so much as in his direction. He could see that she was still trying to decide whether she actually wanted to tell him this big secret or not. But she had come this far and she knew that she needed to go the rest of the way and if she was going to do this, it would be quick. Like ripping off a plaster.  
  
"I lied to you"   
  
She spoke so suddenly that for a moment Killian was caught offguard. "About what?" he managed after he recovered.  
  
"About how I got my legs"  
  
The pirate cocked his head to one side, confused. "About Cora?"   
  
"It wasn't Cora who gave me legs"  
  
"Then who?"  
  
Ariel took a deep, steadying breath. "Rumplestiltskin." She chanced a look at Killian only to see that he wasn't looking at her, he was looking at his hook, brows furrowed.  
  
"You acted as if you didn't know him..."   
  
"It was easier." Her voice seemed small, she knew that she would have to relive this if she was going to tell him. "You know everything with Stiltskin comes at a price and while he had me, he was going to use me." Ariel lowered her eyes to the floor, "I did a lot of things I'm not proud of."  
  
"But you did it because you wanted to be with the person you loved. I can understand that." Killian desperately wanted to know what she could of done that was so bad. But he was sure that whatever it was, it wouldn't change how he thought of her. After all he knew what it was like to want want something so bad you'd do anything for it.  
  
"Please. Don't give me your sympathy." Ariel couldn't have him defend her for this. "I don't deserve it and in a minute you're not going to want to give it to me."  
  
"I don't know what you did, but whatever it was, I'm not going to hate you for it. I could never hate."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure."  
  
"Tell me what you did and I'll decide for myself." He didn't like not knowing.  
  
"I'll start from the beginning." She took a deep breath, it was now or never. "Stiltskin saw me with Eric one day, so after Eric left he came to me and told me that he could give me legs." Killian could see that telling him this was a big step for her, so he was careful not to do anything that would throw her off course. "I was so happy - it was all I wanted. But everything with Stiltskin comes at a price."  
  
Her fell at the last part, to an expression altogether darker than before. "What did he want?"   
  
"A mermaid" she said quickly. "He asked for a mermaid." Killian felt that she had closed herself off to him, guarded as she continued with her story. "I wanted so badly to be human, so I got him one. And then he asked for another. And another."   
  
He listened carefully as her voice got sharper and sharper. "Why did he want them?"  
  
"I never asked" she didn't look at the pirate when she spoke, "The fact of the matter is I gave up members of my own kind because I was so desperate to be human."  
  
"How..." He couldn't finish.  
  
"Stiltskin can be very persuasive."  
  
But Killian wanted to be with her, he could forgive that. "I suppose that we've all done bad things when we truly desired something. And what you did was bad, but I don't hate you for it."  
  
She looked up into his eyes with a tight smile. "Thank you. But that wasn't what I meant you would hate me for."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
The small smile quickly disappeared and seemed to Killian that even now she was still debating whether or not to tell him. And she was, because this would ruin everything.   
  
"After I found out Eric was dead, I had nowhere to go. My family wanted nothing to do with me and I didn't know anyone else." She hastened a look at the captain, who watched her intently, a look of concern on his face, so she continued. "It was the last thing I did for Stiltskin, the bargain for my transport here, I suppose. He was looking for someone. A woman." Ariel kept her eyes on him. "His wife."  
  
She watched as he exhaled, _'Milah'_ looking as though someone had punched him in the gut.   
  
Regardless, Ariel continued, she needed to finsh. "He told me that if I found her, then Jefferson would bring me here and I could start anew." But she could see that he wasn't really paying attention.  
  
"You... _You_ told him where Milah was?" Ariel gave a slow nod as she met the pirate's outraged eyes. "She's dead...because you were too selfish to think that what you were doing was wrong."  
  
She said nothing as he stood, watching the different emotions that ran through him. The anger and frustration, the despair and pain, all of it was visible. He paced back and forth across the office, before coming to stand in front of her again, his eyes burning through her.  
  
"You were right." Ariel was momentarily confused. "I don't want you to some with me. You're not the person I thought you were, Ariel." His words cut through her, as just as quick as he'd spoken to her, he left. And she was alone.  
  
  
*          *          *          *  
  
  
Outraged, Killain stormed from the police station and into the town, striding purposefully towards the harbour, intending to get on his ship and leave, as arranged.   
  
Ariel stepped out breathing deeply in the fresh air and tears started to roll down her cheeks. She had ruined everything. But he had to know, she couldn't lie to him forever. She sat down on a bench just outside the station and just let the tears fall. Before long she was approached by someone familiar.   
  
"Are you okay?"   
  
She looked up to see Jefferson standing there, worry etched on his face. "Ariel, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," she stood, wiping her eyes and before he could say anything she was heading toward home.  
  
Confused, Jefferson looked around and took off in the direction of the pirate, who he could see in the distance.   
  
"Hey!" he called to Killian, in an effort to get him to stop. Which he didn't.  
  
"Hey," he said again when he finally caught up with the captain, grabbing his arm to pull him to a halt. "What's wrong with Ariel?"  
  
Killian's jaw was tight when he turned to face the Hatter, "That deceitful cow finally got up the courage to tell me the truth." He spat.  
  
"'The truth'? Truth about what?"  
  
"Her past with Stiltskin. Her selfishness - wanting her prince so much that she gave up her own kind and sacrificed people she didn't even know." He pulled his arm from Jefferson's grip. "She's the reason Stiltskin killed my Milah."  
  
It suddenly dawned on Jefferson what the pirate was talking about, "How much did she tell you?"  
  
Killian faltered, "W-what? That's what she told me. Giving Stiltskin the mermaids, telling him where to find Milah - that's not everything?"  
  
"No. Not even close."  
  
"Am I'm supposed to believe you?" Killian didn't know what he could believe anymore.  
  
But Jefferson carried on "Yeah, you should. Because I was there."  
  
The captain felt a renewed surge of anger, "I'm  not sure I want to know what else she 'had' to do."  
  
"Ariel didn't miss out anything _she_ did. She missed out what Stiltskin did. It's not as simple as Ariel said. She didn't have a choice."  
  
"So, are you going to tell me what else happened?" Killian snapped.  
  
But, Jefferson wasn't about to let him act like that. "I'm not sure if I should bother - you've clearly already made up your mind about her."  
  
"Just tell me, Hatter."  
  
He narrowed his eyes, "It's Jefferson." Eventually, he sighed, deciding that this stalemate wasn't as important as Killian knowing the truth about Ariel. "Fine. Come Inside." He moved the captain off the streets and towards the Rabbit Hole.  
  
  
Inside, the bar was empty, what with it being midday and Jefferson moved behind the bar, Killian sitting at it. "Drink?" he asked.  
  
"I'd rather you just told me what I want to know."  
  
Jefferson nodded slowly before beginning. "Rumpleestiltskin has a way of getting you to do what he wants by playing on the things you want most. He did it to me. I did whatever he wanted because he told me he'd get me back to my daughter. He was the only hope I had. As he was for Ariel."  
  
"So I am to feel sorry for her because she wanted something so much she was willing to do anything for it?" Killian was growing tired of hearing the same thing.  
  
"No. She deserves your sympathy because she was willing to _endure_ anything for it." Jefferson continued, seeing that the pirate was listening more carefully now. "Rumplestiltskin's no fool. He knew to start with a small request of her. He asked for a mermaid - said he only wanted a tear He had already given her legs and posed this request as a favour in return. Naturally she was hesitant, but he promised her that he wanted only the tear. So, she trusted him and took him to the lake - convinced her own sister to give a tear."  
  
He sighed, "Only he lied - he didn't just want a tear. He wanted the whole mermaid. Ariel had no idea until it was too late." Jefferson picked up a bottle from the counter and started to pour himself a drink, "Giving up her own sister, I can't imagine the kind of guilt that brings."  
  
Killian had softened the smallest of amounts, but he just couldn't understand. "Then why did she do it again?"  
  
Jefferson stopped pouring and looked the captain in the eye, "He wouldn't let her stop, he didn't give her a choice. Stiltskin kept asking - demanding - she bring him others, and when she refused he-" The Hatter couldn't bring himself to say it.  
  
"He what?" Killian urged him on.  
  
"He...tortured her."  
  
The pirate watched as Jefferson took a long drink, noticing how his hands shook ever so slightly. "How?"  
  
He watched as shaky hands placed the glass back on the bar, "He'd change her back into a mermaid and then he'd watch as she gasped for breath. They were always far enough away from water that if she tried to make her way towards it, she'd die before she got there." Jefferson spoke slowly, tried to force the memories out. "He was suffocating her, and she only had to choices - get him a mermaid or live with the torture - because Stiltskin was never going to let her die, just torture her until she gave him what he wanted."  
  
"And you just stood by and let this happen?" Killian's voice was incredulous, as he chastised the Hatter.  
  
Jefferson lowered his eyes from the pirate, staring at the glass before him, ashamed of the person he was before. "At first, I didn't know what to do. I wanted to stop him but I didn't know how and I was so desperate to get back to my little girl."  
  
"But what does this have to do with her giving up Milah?"  
  
"Stiltskin went to Ariel one day and he told her that if she could find a particular woman - Milah - for him, then he wouldn't hurt her anymore. He'd let her go." Jefferson took another drink. "She was going to refuse again, but I told her to do it, because I'd be able to get her away while he was gone. So, she found her, and we left."  
  
Jefferson leaned closer to the pirate, making sure he was listening, "You have to believe that Ariel only knew Milah as Stiltskin's wife, she had no idea what he'd do to her."  
  
"I don't know what I'm meant to believe anymore. Why wouldn't she tell me the whole story?"  
  
"Because ever since what happened with Stiltskin, Ariel's always believed that she shouldn't be allowed to be happy. She sabotage's every good thing in her life because she thinks that she doesn't deserve it."  
  
Jefferson stood with Killian and guided him towards the exit, "We've all done things we're not proud of, Killian - you, me, Ariel. Just give her another chance. Show her that she does deserve to be happy."  
  
As the Hatter shut the door behind him, Killian didn't know how to react to everything he'd been told. He wanted to hate Ariel for giving up Milah, he wanted to be angry that she'd lied to him for so long, but after what Jefferson had told him, he didn't know what to feel.


	14. Before It's Too Late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right guys, here it is - the last chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to write but i was really having trouble coming up with an ending for it, but this came to me the other day. I hope it's worth the wait and I'm considering doing some follow up stuff for this or maybe even some prequels of Hook and Ariel first meeting

Ariel had spent days trying to come to terms with the fact that she had actually told Killian everything. She replayed everything about that moment over and over - the way he breathed out Milah's name when it finally hit him what Ariel had been trying to tell him, the way he looked at her when he left... It just confirmed everything that she had thought about herself over the years. He was never going to forgive her. Killian had held a grudge against Rumplestiltskin for this long and he already disliked him before Milah, there's no telling how long he'd hate her, someone he thought was a friend.

But even now as she walked through Storybrooke, there was still a tiny glimmer of hope. Even though they had been prepped to leave before Ariel's big revelation, The Jolly Roger was still moored in the dock. She hadn't seen Killian since they last talked, but she knew that he would never go anywhere without his ship. For now at least, Killian was nearby, she still had a chance.

"Pining for your Captain, are we dearie?" A chill ran through Ariel as she heard the voice of the man who had started all of this. "I take it he knows the truth about you."

Ariel turned and started to walk past him, "Leave me alone."

A hand gripped her upper arm, preventing her from going any further. Rumplestiltskin moved closer, his voice a harsh whisper in her ear. "I'd show me more respect if I were you, dearie. I made you what you are now and I can change you back."

"Yes, you did this. And right I am far from grateful for it." She looked at him fiercely, "You turned me into a monster because I was naïve and in love. I would have done anything to be with Eric and you took advantage of that."

"You were a stupid little girl. So desperate to be with your prince that you just couldn't say no to me. You speak as if I forced you to take the deal. If you had said no in the first place none of this would have happened."

He let go of Ariel's arm and walked away briskly, leaving her stood in the middle of the street.

He was right. This was all her fault. She could've refused Stiltskin's offer and she wouldn't have had to do anything else for him. It was her selfishness that ruined her and Killian, not just Stiltskin.

And after everything she'd done, Ariel couldn't stay here. She needed to get away, to try and forget everything that had happened, all the problems she caused. But there was someone she needed to say goodbye to. Not Killian, he wouldn't want to hear from her, but to someone else who'd been there for her when no one else had.

It was only the early afternoon, so Ariel knew that Jefferson would be at the bar. He seemed surprised when he opened the door, clearly not expecting to see his old friend. "Ariel, hey. What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah. Yeah sure," he said as if he'd suddenly realised that they were just standing in the doorway. "What's up?" he asked once he'd closed the door.

"I told Killian. A few days ago, I told him everything."

Jefferson sighed, "You didn't though, did you?" Ariel's brow furrowed as she looked at him. "When I saw you crying, I went after him. He told me what you'd said to him, he thought that was everything. Only it wasn't, was it?"

"It was everything he needed to know."

"Everything he needed to know to make sure you ruined everything for yourself?" he questioned. And when she didn't say anything, he continued, sounding a little like an older brother, "You always do this. Ariel, you can't keep punishing yourself for the things Stiltskin made you do-"

"He didn't make me do it though, did he Jefferson? I could've said no!"

"Could you? Could you have said no while he was suffocating you in the middle of that forest?" Jefferson looked at Ariel, stood there in a stunned silence. "Because as far as I can remember, you couldn't say anything."

There was a beat of silence before Ariel said anything in return, "I need to leave, Jefferson."

"What-why? Where are you going?"

She didn't reply, just hugged her old friend tight, before she said, "I need to forget. And that's what I'm going to do."

Ariel kissed Jefferson on the cheek and then made her way to the door. But before she left, she turned back to him, "If you see Killian can you tell him...I'm sorry. I'm not sure it'll mean much now, but I'd like it if he knew."

Jefferson nodded with a small, genuine smile as he felt his eyes tear up a little, watching his friend walk through the door, not knowing whether he was going to see her again.

Ariel stepped out into the chilled Storybrooke air, taking a deep breath in. She began to follow along the road, heading out of town. The town line was her only hope now, it would make her forget. Ariel didn't know exactly what the line would do to her – mermaids could travel between worlds, but technically she wasn't a mermaid anymore. Either way she was leaving town to forget.

It took a little while before it struck Jefferson what Ariel meant by leaving 'to forget'. There was only one way of doing that around here - the town line. And he wasn't about to let her throw away an entire life just because she had had to do things she wasn't proud of. There wasn't a person in Storybrooke who didn't have that problem - even Killian. Jefferson knew that he'd got skeletons.

But there was no way that Ariel would come back because he tried to get her to. Only one person would be able to change her mind now, and as Jefferson headed towards the dock, he prayed that he would be able to change the pirate's mind.

As soon as he set foot on deck, Killian was already walking toward him, "Whatever you want, Hatter, I'm not interested. So I suggest you turn around and leave again."

He had turned around to leave again when Jefferson spoke up, "Okay, one - it's Jefferson, we've been through this; and two - it's Ariel. She's leaving."

Killian faltered a little, he hadn't expected to be that affected by Jefferson's news. "And why should I care?" He shrugged it, pretending not to care.

"Look, you can play the injured party all you want, but you are not the only person hurt by all this."

"She gave the woman I loved to the man who killed her!" Killian spat at the hatter.

"She pointed a husband in the direction of his wife so he wouldn't kill her!" For a little while there was a stalemate between the two men. "Don't pretend that you've never done anything you're not proud of, Killian."

There was quiet as Killian stared at Jefferson, jaw tight, while he continued. "Ariel has had to live with so much guilt over the years I've known her, but... But since you've been here, she's been happier than I've ever seen her. You did that, you bought her back from the person she used to be when I first met her. Please don't write her off because of something she was threatened into doing."

"She killed Milah..."

"No, Rumplestiltskin killed Milah. He would've found her with or without Ariel."

"I can't-"

"She's gonna cross the town line, Killian." Jefferson cut him off before he could finish.

He knew what that meant for most people, but, "She's a mermaid, they can cross through different worlds."

"But she's not a mermaid anymore, is she?"

Jefferson didn't wait for a reply, he just backed away, leaving Killian stood wondering how crossing the line would actually affect Ariel. "When did she leave?" He asked quietly.

"About half an hour ago," Jefferson replied, not turning around. "So, you should decide pretty quick what you want to do, before it's too late." He stepped off the ship, Killian watching after him.

What Ariel told him had hurt, but surely he couldn't let her do this...Could he?

Ariel had been walking for a while and now, in the distance she could see the town line. She kept walking until her toes touched the line. In the quiet, deserted road she could hear her heart beating fast in her chest. Ariel shut the world out, closing her eyes and breathing deeply.

One more step. Even if it didn't completely wipe her memory, she had to leave. She'd forget one way or another, either magically or forcefully, it was going to happen.

Keeping her eyes closed (barely any traffic came through the town so she didn't have to worry) breathing deeper still, Ariel took this last chance to think of some of her most cherished memories just in case it did wipe her memory. She thought of her old life, her family, the sea; she thought of Jefferson and how he had saved her from Stiltskin and she thought of Killian, meeting him all those years ago, seeing him here again, all these years later...the time they'd spent together...

It almost made her not want to cross. But everything that had happen with him after... If Ariel could've chosen the memories to forget, she would have. But it remember everything, or remember nothing and out of the two, one would be a lot less painful.

Ariel lifted her foot slowly off the ground, leaning forward to put her weight onto it, crossing the line. But as soon as she started to go, hand grabbed hers, pulling her back and spinning her until she bumped into something solid.

Looking up, she found Killian's eyebrows raised as he looked disapprovingly down at her. "Going somewhere?"

"I-I-What are you doing here?" She stepped back, out of Killian's grasp, but he was careful not to let her go too far so she didn't inadvertently step over the line.

"Someone told me you were leaving," he said and Ariel sighed, knowing it could only have been Jefferson. "You didn't say goodbye."

"I didn't think you'd want to talk to me. Considering how it went last time we talked." Ariel looked up at him with sad eyes.

Killian took her hand and led her over to a nearby tree stump and they sat down. "I'm not going to pretend I wasn't angry at you. But looking back on it now, the thing that made me more angry was the fact that you waited as long as you did to tell me about what Stiltskin did and what he made you do."

"How could I?" She looked away, "How do you tell someone that you were responsible for the death of the one person they truly loved? That you're the reason they're feeling so much pain?"

The captain put his hand on Ariel's, forcing her eyes up to him again. "But you aren't. You were someone put in a position where you had to make a difficult choice." The thought of Jefferson's words to him as he spoke. "And you made the choice any one would make - you chose to live. I can't blame you for that and you can't blame yourself for it either, Ariel."

"Can't I?"

"No," he spoke softly. "And I'll be forced to take action if you do."

Ariel gave a half-hearted chuckle, "Take action?"

"Yes, I won't go into specifics but it could be rather unpleasant for you and me if I am pushed towards these things, Ariel." He gave her a cheeky smile, nudging her playfully in the arm.

"Promise me you won't try anything like this again, okay?"

"Okay."

"Right then," Killian stood, holding a hand out to Ariel.

She looked at it as though it were something completely alien, "Where are you going?"

"We, are going to my ship, Ariel." He said as she hesitantly took his hand, "You said you wanted to leave, so we're leaving."

"What?"

Killian pulled her closer, resting a hand on her cheek, "There are worlds of adventure out there, love. Worlds where there's no Rumplestiltskin and nothing to fear." He stroked his thumb along her cheekbone. "And we can explore them together. Just say the word."

"Let's go." She smiled.


End file.
